


[尊多]命运之人

by miyanofun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanofun/pseuds/miyanofun
Summary: *一个尊多是彼此的命（枷）运（锁）的故事*用了一堆日式ABO设定，也有不少是自己编的，总之觉得和别的ABO不一样的地方，可以全都当成我的私设*OOC，狗血，其实就是想开车





	[尊多]命运之人

>>>  
HMORA酒吧里飘荡着一股好闻的淡淡清新香气，像是植物，略微苦涩的草的味道里夹着一点花的清甜。不仔细去注意的话，多半不会发现，就算发现了，也只会以为是草薙使用了什么新的熏香。

坐在吧台前的周防皱了皱眉头，抓紧了手里的玻璃杯，冰块在杯子里晃动发出咔啦咔啦的声音。一旁吧台里草薙把这一幕看在眼里，叹了口气，真怕周防控制不好力道又打碎他成套的杯子。

“你很在意的话，就去提醒他。”  
“……”  
“直接告诉他药效已经过了……算了你肯定说不出口，我去告诉他。”  
“你闻到了？”

草薙心想这不是废话吗？自己好歹也是个生理正常的alpha，指望自己完全感觉不到特定某人的信息素这太强人所难。

他曾经对周防说，如果这么在意十束的信息素被别人感应到，就应该快一点标记了十束——结成番之后的omega的信息素不再能吸引其他alpha——当时周防没有给他反应，把他的话当作空气忽略了过去。他对十束说起类似的话题时，十束也是同样没有正面回答，说着“关心这种八卦话题的草薙哥好像老妈啊”混过了话题。

草薙不知道这两个人在搞什么名堂，却不能真的丢下不管，他把刚不知道在哪抱来了一缸观赏鱼，在喜滋滋和吠舞罗的大家炫耀的十束喊过来，摸出备用的抑制喷雾在众人看不到的死角里丢给他，活像做贼，十束却没心没肺地笑着道谢，一转眼就又跑回去继续和别人讨论鱼的种类和习性。其他人似乎什么都没有注意到，十束把那小瓶药水藏进了口袋里，也没有立刻使用的意思，任凭那味道轻飘飘的在酒吧空气里流动。

如果不是脖子上长期套着防止被人标记的颈环，十束看起来一点都不像个omega。即使是没有加以控制，信息素外泄了出来的时候，草薙也认为十束的味道淡得难以察觉。但是再难以察觉，身为omega的十束在他们这个暴力团体中，遭遇“那方面”的危险的可能性无法忽视，所以十束十八岁开始，就去订制了一个漂亮的颈环，高调地戴了起来。

在现在这个年代，即使omega的待遇好了那么一点，这一但被alpha标记就不再是自由身，标记后再被抛弃就面临生命危险的脆弱的弱势群体，也不过是能自己处理好发情期才能被允许参与工作的程度，生活里难免遭遇歧视与白眼。有勇气把这种身份写在脸上一样的东西大咧咧地昭之于众，毫不掩饰，十束的行为可以说非常大胆。他不在意别人的眼光这一点，草薙觉得既让人头疼，又认为那是十束的美德。

 

趁着开店前还有一会时间，草薙出了个门去面谈甜品原料购入的工夫，再回来时那群闹腾的小子不知道去哪了，只留下了巨大的观赏鱼缸在地板正中间，想到一会自己要把这东西搬到不影响开店的位置去草薙就隐隐头疼。这会十束好像对鱼又没那么热情了，和周防一起坐在沙发上，不知道在和周防说什么，大概又在拿周防寻开心，因为下一刻他就被用力抓住头摇晃了几下，一边喊痛一边笑，头发被揉得一团乱。

草薙杵在那，觉得自己特别多余，但是想到这是自己的地盘，他还是走上前，抬腿轻踹了一脚沙发说你们两个上楼去腻歪不要影响我做生意。十束听话地站了起来，拽着毫无反应的周防的手肘示意他跟自己来，草薙注意到他依然没有使用能消除信息素的药剂，甚至那气息还比刚才浓了一点。十束推着周防上了楼，他还调皮地冲草薙做了个抱歉的手势说帮我把鱼缸摆到合适的位置去。

草薙心想什么叫合适的位置啊，一眼就可以看得出这个酒吧的装潢和鱼缸格格不入，他真希望十束下次随意搬这么大件的东西来前能多为自己考虑一下。

随心所欲的十束，总是看起来晃晃悠悠的让人放不下心，但是加入吠舞罗的大家都很信任他，下面的人也都会听他的教导，不会因为他的身份而轻视他。这在外人看来是很不可思议的光景，于是那些明明对他们一知半解的人就擅自说，那是因为十束是周防的omega所以才有这样的地位。

这样的话曾经传到草薙的耳朵里，他叫传话的成员即使抱不平也不要在十束面前说，被训的少年就委屈的说十束哥肯定也早就听过了。草薙想了想还真是那么回事，只不过十束就不怎么在意这种事，周防更不在意，那两个人有着奇妙的傻瓜一样的气场。

没错，是傻瓜一样的气场。草薙很满意自己想到的这个词。  
简直傻到一窝去了。

 

>>>  
周防伸出手去，指尖碰触到的是被体温沾染上了些许温度的金属，他的手指描摹过那上面凹凸不平的精致花纹，然后突然张开五指隔着项环覆盖十束的后颈，动作就像是紧紧抓住猎物弱点的野兽。

即使隔着一层牢固的金属，被碰触性腺的十束依然本能地抖了抖，慌张地抓住周防的手腕试图拉开周防的手阻止对方再继续碰自己的后颈。

“King～”  
十束的声音里，是带点撒娇意味的不满，他也不多说，只用眼神谴责着周防的行为。两个人的对视，就像是一场博弈，周防以压迫感十足的姿态想要让十束就范，十束虽然身体在发抖，依然抬头迎着他的视线。

周防就着面对面的姿势直接把十束拖过来，让他坐在自己的身上，不再用手指，而是直接用舌头舔了十束的脖子，舌尖扫过冰冷的铁片和温热的皮肤。十束深深喘息，用力抓着周防的肩膀，周防呼出的气息喷在他腺体附近，被舔的地方又痒又疼，身体深处也跟着一起疼，让他忍不住蜷起脊背。

“不要这样……King……”

这一次的对峙再次以周防放过了十束为结局，他放弃了挑逗十束脆弱的地方，转而贴着十束的脸颊亲吻。他捕捉到十束紧张到发抖的唇，深深地吻了下去，舌头侵入到十束口中，强硬地扫过他口中每一个地方，直吻得十束来不及咽口水，津液顺着嘴角溢出来。

吻了之后就有些意乱情迷，周防揽着十束的腰让他和自己贴的更紧，感受自己身体的热度。十束没有用药压抑信息素，那苦涩的清香被周防抱了个满怀。说实话，这个味道通常来说并不是什么吸引人的味道，但是不知道为什么，周防第一次闻到到这个信息素时，他第一次见到十束时，就感觉不讨厌这个味道，甚至感觉这样的气息在身边就心情变得很平和安稳。

“……楼下……”  
“你小点声不就行了。”  
“我……过会我还要给草薙哥帮忙……唔。”

周防没理十束的借口连连，不耐烦地释放了自己的信息素去压制十束，被周防那强大的信息素这么近距离侵袭，十束只觉得双腿发软，私处分泌出爱液，如果不是被周防抱着肯定要瘫在他身上。十束勉强找回的一点理智，被周防这么一弄，干脆的飞了，周防自顾自地解开十束的裤子皮带，手探进去胡乱的一摸，就摸到了满手的粘腻淫液。十束满脸通红地把头埋在周防的肩上，他有点委屈，用力地勾住周防的脖子不让自己滑下去，顺便用力抓周防的背肌，像只故意露出指甲的猫。

下一刻他就被周防抱拖着放倒在床铺上，再睁眼眼前就是高高的天花板，和压下来扒掉他衣服的周防了。他本来想斥责周防利用他对自己的信息素毫无抵抗力这件事随意摆弄他这样做很狡猾，但是想了想又生不起气来，自己被需要，本来就是一件快乐的事情。

“……那就快一点，King……直接插进来……也可以……”  
有时候十束真的很喜欢说乱来的话，但是这种地方，周防不讨厌。

十束为了不发出声音咬着牙，把全部想要呼出口的声音都吞下去，全身都在颤抖。周防的手指已经插了四根进去，他下半身被扩张到极致，手指一动就能听见水声，敏感得一碰就想要叫，几次险些泄露声音，又连忙压下去，无声地喘着气。

周防见他是真的不想出声，怕他咬伤自己，将手指插进了青年微张的嘴里，分开牙齿让十束咬，还带着他自己的味道，刺激得十束头脑发昏。

“你怕什么？”  
被堵住嘴的十束根本没办法回答周防的话，不过也不需要回答。他放缓呼吸，转动舌头舔着周防指尖，唾液打湿了指缝，就像是挑衅。

 

周防抽出了手指，抓着他的大腿根将腿分得更开，然后将早就蓄势待发的肉棒凶猛地捅了进来，不留情地一插到底。这一下十束再也忍不住，抓着周防结实的手臂低声娇喘，听着还带了点哭腔。

无论十束对可能被人听见这件事有多少羞耻感，他已经熟悉情事的身体却在老实的传达自己的兴奋。周防把他按倒在床上，粗鲁地肆意抽插，操进他身体深处。空旷的二楼房间里，臀肉拍击的声音和黏黏糊糊的水声都特别明显，周防顶到肠壁上某块软肉时，十束就会忍耐不住地扭动着身体，方便被男人侵犯的身体分泌温暖的淫液，从他们交合处随着动作带出来，把他们的下身弄泥泞不堪，连床单都被弄湿。

“啊啊……轻一点……不行……我受不了……”  
十束一边喊着受不了穴口一边收缩得更紧，紧紧包裹住侵犯自己的凶猛巨茎，蠕动着想把那东西吞得更深。根本没有被碰到的性器也颤巍巍地翘着，随着周防的动作摇摇晃晃，射出点点白浊。

周防大手扶着十束的腰将十束整个抱起来，让他坐在自己身上。十束刚去了一次，现在小穴敏感得不像话，被换体位的动作刺激得剧烈收缩，呜咽着靠在周防的身上。  
“好舒服……”

在十束还沉浸在余韵中时，周防从下向上顶弄了起来，明明是这种姿势也完全掌握主动权的霸道，十束也很喜欢。他意乱情迷地靠在周防的胸口，肌肤相亲，用全身去感受周防的温度，周防的体温比他高一些，紧贴着的时候仿佛会被灼伤一样。

虽然不善言表，但是周防对他是意外的温柔，好比他说可以直接进来，周防也不会理他的胡说八道，不在发情期的身体没那么快完全打开，直接来多少会受点伤，周防不想把他弄伤。

十束觉得周防就是这一点特别可爱，明明有着摧枯拉朽的力量，但是会努力控制自己的力量来对待他，让他止不住地想要怜爱。

如果这样的想法对旁人讲了，一定会被笑的，身为omega的人却说怜爱这样居高临下的词，会被说不要自大了，你没有这样的资格，但是十束是认真的那么想的。

周防的霸道和温柔，十束全都打心底爱着。  
这就是他的命运。

 

>>>  
第一眼见到周防尊的时候，十束多多良就知道了，这个人，是自己的“命中注定”。  
这个世界有无数有趣的事物等着他去体验，但是“绝对就是这个”的只有眼前的这个人。

他那时刚分化没有多久，还不太适应这让人不安的身体，他的beta养父也傻了眼，万幸那人还有点常识，带着他去体检登记教他怎么买抑制剂来度过发情期。本来他就被人擅自说成可怜的人，分化成omega之后，这种声音再一次出现了。连给他开证明的人都嘟囔着说你真是命不好啊，趁着年轻快点找个靠谱的alpha吧。

身体逐渐发育成适合生育的样子，开始发情期之后就不再自由，只能成为依附别人的莬丝花，除了生育没有多少存在价值。如果被自己成了番的alpha抛弃，找不到另一个alpha及时接手，就会虚弱至死，一直靠抑制剂控制，也总有一天要产生抗药性渐渐失效。这些，在当时听着就像是另一个世界的事，完全没有真实感。十束只是乐观地想着还真是难办啊，但也不是活不下去，麻烦来了之后再想怎么解决吧。

他听说那个都市传说一样的事情是在学校里，是不安定的青春期孩子们，刚刚分化之后对新身体探索过程中的一个八卦谈资。

有一种叫做“命运番”的关系，是最牢固的关系。身为命运番的两个人无法控制自己被对方吸引的冲动，如果遇到了对方就无法抵抗对方的信息素，一般在标记的时候才能发现，也有人第一眼见到对方就能发现。但不幸的是人的一生中能遇到的人是有限的，即使有那样的人存在，也大多数都错过了。已经和另一个人成了番之后却突然遇到了自己的命运番、遇到了命运番但是完全对本人没有感情又忍不住肉体被吸引的事情也有听说过，某种意义上那反而成了只会带来痛苦的相遇。

听的时候十束把这当成一个传说听过就忘到一边了，直到他遇到了周防尊。

那时，他发觉自己看到了，有形状的，有温度的，像是要把自己吸过去一样的火焰。他扭伤的脚在发痛，心却像是要飞起来一样，情绪高昂得无法降落，情不自禁想要亲近对方，清晰的明白了这个人对自己是特别的存在，就像是有丝线勒住了自己的身体，只能被牵引着看向他。

如果这世上真的有什么命运番，一定就是这样的感觉。

他带着仿佛对老朋友的轻松笑容，毫不客气地对着周防伸出手，说抱歉，可以扶我一把吗？周防也没有拒绝他的亲近，充当他的拐杖将他送回了家，还听他絮絮叨叨地讲了在他身上看到的火焰的话题。

因为太过快乐，他甚至都没有第一时间发现，周防不但完全没有他所感觉到的 “命运番”的存在，甚至没怎么当他是一个omega。

但是那并不是对他的轻视，相反的，是周防似乎完全没有他们第二性别不同的概念。那时候周防还被称为猛兽尊，毫不收敛地散发着自己攻击性十足的信息素，吓得人都不敢靠近。可是十束觉得这个人看起来像个不近人的猛兽，本质是和他说话他就会好好回答的慵懒大猫。周防对情爱的话题一无所知，像张白纸一样，灵魂里只有凶猛地想挣脱束缚烧掉一切的火焰。

十束开始想，如果命运番是真的，这对于周防来说，是不是也算作一种讨厌的束缚他的沉重“规则” 呢。  
自己，会不会成为让他喘不上气的一部分呢？

那，干脆就永远都不要说出来，和他保持现在的关系是不是更加幸福一点？

比起所谓的番，他是king，自己是家臣，这样的关系更加稳定也说不定。

这郁郁的心情就像滚雪球一样越来越沉重，周防本人却毫无自觉，所有人都以为十束这样跟着周防和草薙，是为了成为他们两个之中谁的omega，他的行为被人议论，有各种各样的流言中伤，周防也什么都没有说，一如既往平常的对他。

他很快的从国中毕业，因为没有经济来源无法继续学业，毕业后直接开始工作，生活的节奏突然加快，他身边的世界在加快脚步，他忙碌于追逐那些像是散装糖果一样可以一颗一颗收集起来的快乐，一时间因为太忙碌，都要忘记了自己所烦恼的那些事了。

这样三个意气相投的少年在一起胡闹的日子其实非常快乐，十束想，恋爱也就是那么回事，就算周防不选择他，他也会选择周防，如果这要被叫做命运的话，也是上天给的不赖的安排。就算周防不成为他的alpha，也已经是他的King，他要跟着这个人，一直看着这个人会走向什么地方。

 

后来心细的草薙出云发现了他的想法，某一次他抓着周防的手肘，下意识地凑近，闻周防身上强烈又好闻的气息。周防只是笑笑说你怎么和小狗一样，旁观的草薙愣了一下，终于注意到了那一点违和感。草薙在HMORA打烊后喊住当时在HMORA打工的十束说十束你喜欢尊吗？你想和他成番吗？

那是草薙第二次对他说这句话，第一次是他们第一次见面的时候，在医院里，周防被十束气走之后，草薙一脸严肃地警告他周防不是好选择叫他放弃比较好，跟着这个人是没有安定可言的。

然后十束就像第一次见面时一样，回过头笑着说，不是那样的草薙哥，我啊，更想成为king的家臣。

他的这个愿望，也不知道和恋爱比起来，哪一边比较虚无缥缈，又哪一边比较沉重。

 

没有牵绊的人是自由的，那自由太过危险，却也瑰丽夺目。

在遇到周防之前的十束，认为活在被人规定的框架里是让人窒息，痛苦的事情，然后他遇到了周防，他觉得跟着这个人就能跳出框架，却不知不觉有了过于沉重的牵绊。身体的事情，感情的事情，一度让他喘不过气来，但是贪恋周防散发着的温暖气息又是那么幸福的事情。

这些杂音都被藏在了还算平静的日常之下，直到他们的日子变得不再日常，他们三个被卷进暗山光叶引起的镇目町大动乱里，才又一次重见天日，并且一发不可收拾地燃烧起来。

 

>>>  
第一眼见到十束多多良的时候，周防尊周遭的墙壁被打破了——是物理性的被打破了，老旧的木墙壁被斜坡上冲下来的破自行车撞了个稀烂。

他回过神来的时候，身边就多出了一个人，像是捡到了一只流浪狗。那小只的毛茸茸的家伙见到他就会粘上来，还会讨巧地蹭蹭他，是这种又不可思议又有点可爱的印象。而且，这个人的身上，有着一种很好闻的微苦的清香气息，就像是镇定剂一样，带在身边就能让他心情平静，如果十束在身边，他就会忍不住确认那个气息。

这件听起来有点傻的事，他谁也没有告诉过。

 

周防第一次有了“十束是个omega”的意识时是在他高中刚毕业的时候，那时他几乎每天都要到还在水臣名下的HMORA酒吧报道，再从这里出发去他上班的地方。有一天他突然注意到十束好几天没有来打工了，就顺口问了草薙一句十束最近怎么没来。在清点货单的草薙尴尬地停了手里的动作，说那家伙最近请假了好几天，发情期到了。

周防在心里哦了一声，想着原来如此，然后又觉得哪里说不上来的怪。想了想，问了一句“为什么你知道十束的发情期？”

周防的问题槽点太多，草薙一时语结，他一点也不想和周防讨论十束的发情期是什么时间的话题，何况这哪有什么为什么，因为十束要告诉他请假的理由啊。周防也注意到自己问了特别蠢的问题，闭嘴没有继续聊下去。

其实也没什么大不了的，他只是突然就意识到了，那家伙原来和自己，是有那么一点不一样的。而且这个新发现，再多思考下去总觉得有点下流，便强迫自己把这些都丢出脑海。

 

那之后，他也没时间去想这些事，偶然又必然的，他再一次被卷入了与暴力为伍的生活，反正他也只适合这样的生存方式。被簇拥着成为不良少年的King，经历了一段在普通人看来过于惊险的生活，对他来说却是足够痛快，和人殊死搏斗太快乐了，受伤流血都让他心情高涨，像是要飞出这个世界的规则之外了。

他并没有很想死，但是要是他想要的东西终点是死亡，也没什么大不了的，他并不认为那会让他困扰和停下脚步。

 

然后，十束追了上来。

 

在解散不良少年们的HMORA组，和草薙发生激烈争吵之后不久，周防回了一趟家换掉沾满血污的衣服，和在他家附近埋伏着的暗山的手下发生了冲突，十束就在这时候出现了。周防想这家伙弱的可以，却一点都不怕死的一脚踏进腥风血雨的中心，但是他一点都不意外，他隐约料到了无论自己到哪里，十束肯定会追上来，然后找到他。

他们为了躲开暗山无处不在的眼线，藏身进了某栋商厦的废弃店铺里，十束曾经在这里的其他店铺打工，知道了这个地方。空荡的店铺里什么值钱的东西都没有，只有破旧到露出棉花的沙发乱七八糟的纸箱和漫天飞舞的灰尘，一走进去周防就沉沉地坐到那破沙发上，度过了惊心动魄的一天之后，拖着一身伤，即使是他也想要休息一下。之后十束又单独跑出去买瓶装水和面包点心来填肚子，从角落里拖出纸箱和一块窗帘布，做了个简易桌子。周防觉得他对这么个临时歇脚的地方这么用心的收拾有点好笑，但是没有说出来，只是无言地看着十束忙忙碌碌。

夜幕降临之后，没有通电的废弃店铺里逐渐昏暗得看不清东西，十束摸黑出去，一会又不知道从哪偷来了一盏露营灯，把他们的逃亡装点出了野营一样的氛围。

为了不让终端没电，给草薙发过他们的地址，十束就收起了终端，夜晚的大楼死气沉沉的，整栋大楼溶于黑暗之中，唯一的亮光只有那照明范围不足两米的暖色灯。稍微发出一点声响就能听见空旷的回音，安静得能听见彼此的呼吸声。

 

十束靠着沙发，坐在地板上，周防一侧过头就能看到他毛茸茸的后脑勺和戴着闪闪发光的耳环的耳朵。周防恍惚地想起比起初次见面，他现在的头发长了不少这样的事，他鬼使神差地伸出手，去摸了十束的发梢……不是粗暴地揉乱，而是普通的想要摸一摸。周防一点都没有注意到在自己产生这个想法的时候，自己的信息素在不自觉的波动。

十束明显地僵住了，但是并没有转过头，也没有躲闪，只是古怪地沉默着默许了周防的碰触。

他们很久没有这样安静的两个人独处了——不如说周防根本想不起来他们有没有这样在封闭空间里独处过。

“King……”周防收回手之后，十束摸了摸发烫的耳根，然后喊了他，一向清脆的少年嗓音，这次却颤抖着像是挤出来的一样。

“嗯？”

十束沉默了一会，然后站了起来转过身看着周防，挡住了大部分的灯光投下一片暗影，周防眯起眼睛，等着看十束接下来想干嘛。

 

>>>  
等到十束脱掉大衣，用发抖的手指抓着周防的手臂，小心翼翼地去亲吻他的脸颊的时候，周防再迟钝也知道十束想做什么了。他没有拒绝，也没有给什么反应，要说吃惊，倒也没有那么意外，就和十束会义无反顾追上他的脚步一样，十束这么做他也觉得很正常。

十束一边一下一下地亲吻他的脸颊和脖颈，一边试探地抚上他的胸口，手指轻轻抚摸他包扎好的绷带，然后向下移，发烫的掌心贴上他漂亮的腹肌。十束知道自己在做不合时宜的事，但是不想停下来，他被周防的信息素搅得乱七八糟，寻求和命运之番结合的冲动完全占了上风。

“……你不会是在这种时候发情了吧？”  
周防的语气听不出是什么情绪，十束动作停顿了一下，贴得这么近，又背着光，周防也看不见他的表情，只能感觉到他的身体在发抖。

“……是啊……King，帮帮我……因为是King的错……”

周防直觉十束在顺着他的话说谎，即使他没有经验，也知道发情期应该是更激烈的东西。但是他没有拆穿十束的谎言。周防长长地呼了一口气，抬手去解十束衬衫扣子。十束也回过神来，扯开周防的外套，那外套上的血的味道和属于周防的信息素味道混在一起让他晕眩，什么都抛在脑后了——强大的可能有超能力的敌人，他们所处的脏乱的房间，也许会回头来找他们的草薙，这些都被抛诸脑后了，不如说就是因为这样才让他兴奋。

黑暗里衣物摩擦的那点细碎声响被放大到清晰无比，无可名状的感情一点点下落沉沦，又在十束最终赤身裸体地站在周防面前时，猛烈地回升。

那具急切的渴求他又因为觉得羞耻而手足无措的白皙身体，被单薄的微光勾勒出漂亮的曲线，在这如此糟糕的地方，就像是杂草里无措的盛开的花。而那平时能让周防冷静下来的，苦涩清甜的气息此刻突然变成烈性的迷药，侵入他的身体深处，急切想把他的理智通通踢飞。周防也顺从了本能，将十束拉到自己的膝上，用力地环住十束瘦弱的腰，抓着他的手让他往下摸自己身体的中心。十束的手指有点发抖，但是没有退缩，不得章法地胡乱摸了几把，将半硬的阴茎用手指来回爱抚，就像是确认周防的温度。周防嫌他动作慢，大手包上十束的手，把两个人的东西挨着一起摩擦。

十束被周防的动作刺激得一直发出呜呜咽咽的声音，让周防觉得自己好像在欺负人一样，很有意思，还想要听更多。他放开十束的手，手指探到十束身下揉捏会阴，又引起了十束更多的细碎呻吟，他不知道十束还有这样的一面，很新鲜。

周防托着十束的腰让他挺身，低下头张口含住十束早就挺立起来的乳首，用舌尖摆弄，又用牙齿轻咬。十束有种酥麻发胀的奇妙感觉，不自觉地上身挺直，抓着周防的头发，不知道怎么办是好，他有点害羞，也不知道那平坦的胸部有什么好的。

“……King，这样好奇怪……”  
“不喜欢？”  
“……也不是，只是……感觉会肿起来……”  
“那就是喜欢。”  
周防简单的下了结论，又故意惩罚一样的咬了咬被吸吮得发红的乳头，同时爱抚十束性器附近的手指又有了动作，在穴口蹭了蹭沾上湿滑的粘液，然后毫不犹豫地长驱直入。突然被异物插入的小穴夸张地收缩着，想要把手指推出去，周防强硬地向里面一捅，伴着十束短促的叫声，感觉到一股热热的粘液淋在自己的手上。

“流出来好多水。”  
“……我就是……这样的身体……再深一点，King……”

十束意外的对自己的身体非常坦诚，随意就说出无比煽动的话。周防抽动手指，用手指模拟性交的动作抽动，在十束身体里摸索着寻找敏感的地方，再逐渐增加手指。骨节分明的手指在小穴里横冲直撞的触感太过鲜明强烈，十束膝盖哆嗦着，勉强才能保持跪立的姿势不瘫软在周防身上，被四根手指撑开到极致的小穴热得发胀，汁液顺着大腿缓缓往下流，随着周防的动作还发出可耻的啧啧水声。

“……我想要……不要弄了，快给我……”  
十束急得声音里染上了哭腔，周防抽出手指，硬物抵上穴口，手钳着十束的腰向下按，就着滑腻的粘液狠狠地插到了底。他不懂得怜香惜玉，十束似乎也不需要，没有喊疼而是发出甜腻的喘息，小穴死命地绞着，温润湿滑的甬道紧紧地包裹着第一次打开他身体的粗壮肉棒。

周防没给十束多少适应的时间，扶着十束的腰，奋力向上顶去，凭着十束身体的重量，几乎每一下都插到了最深处，狠狠摩擦完全为他打开的肠壁。他发现做爱意外的容易，只要跟着本能走就可以获得无上的欢悦，有一瞬间他想问问十束的感觉，又觉得没必要问，十束的心跳呼喊喘息他都能听得一清二楚，十束的感觉都已经写在他的身体上了。他稍微变换角度，饱满的龟头用力地顶到了肠壁上某处软肉，十束被顶到那里的瞬间全身像是过电一样颤抖着，眼泪无法控制地流出来。

“啊嗯……不要……那里……那不行……”

十束没有明说，周防也隐约猜得到那是什么，他不但没有听十束的，反而用莽劲又狠狠地顶了几下那里，十束像脱力一样软下来。周防撑住他的身体，在狭窄的沙发上翻了个身，将十束按倒在身下，抬起一条腿，稍微侧着身，再次填满十束刚被开发的小穴。十束感觉自己被周防操得神志不清，因为不在发情期，生殖器的入口不会打开，但是那里周边的软肉被撞到真是又疼又爽，汹涌的快感让他完整句子都说不利索，只能发出毫无意义的哭叫声。旧沙发在他们动作太激烈的时候发出不堪重负的声音，整个屋子里都弥漫着淫糜的气息。

在这之前，周防没想过自己能看到十束这个意乱神迷的样子，他一时情绪高涨，还有一点得意，那是征服一个omega的快感，他想这大概是alpha的劣根性作祟。

周防的脊背上升起酥麻的无法形容的快感，他感觉得到自己快要到临界点了，这种感觉很奇妙也很新鲜，仿佛一切都不在他的掌控中随时都要脱轨。粗大的性器将肠壁每一寸都摩擦得敏感无比，十束全身都是软的，无力地抓着沙发皮革脱落的地方，任凭周防在他身体里野蛮地占据每一寸，也任凭周防用力掐他的腰留下指印，然后感觉到周防伏下身，将嘴唇凑近了他的脖颈。

十束突然有了反应，用尽全力地挣扎了一下，尽管他用尽全力也逃不出周防的身下，反而只是被周防再一次按下身，用力操到最深处的敏感点。周防没有坚持给十束临时标记，他那么做也只是alpha本能驱使，虽然被拒绝有点不满，但周防也没觉得哪里不对。他按住十束的腿，坚硬的性器快递地在已经被插成烂红色的小穴里大开大合，对准敏感点狠狠捣弄。十束双腿打颤，下身哆嗦着吐出一大团淫液，高潮中的小穴痉挛着缩紧，挤压着周防的肉棒，然后再一次被操开。十束迷迷糊糊地感觉自己又被推向了更要命的深渊。

又抽插了几十下之后，周防抵着十束身体里那块软肉，将炽热的精液射在了小穴的深处。

十束原本意识都快要飞走了，一下回过神来，羞耻得身体微微后缩。赤身裸体两个人的体温都很高，就这样保持相连的姿势平缓了一下，周防才离开十束的身体，阴茎一拔出来，射进去的精液就混着其他的粘液一起流了出来。

 

>>>  
四肢乏力地躺在沙发上的十束，一根手指都懒得动，就用眼神余光看着周防起身，扯出他刚才买的纸巾处理善后。周防自己穿回衣服之后，走回沙发前递给他一瓶新开的瓶装水。

“谢谢。”  
十束的声音因为喘息太多变得沙哑，吐出的词句也含含糊糊的，也不知道是谢的什么。十束坐起身来，跪坐在沙发上，扯着纸巾向下身探去，还把手指伸进小穴里试图将留在身体里的精液都引出来。被周防盯着做这些他有点脸红，一冷静下来，十束觉得自己方才做的事真是太大胆了，可他身体上这些痕迹不允许他把这些都当成做梦，周防也绝对不会当做什么都没发生过。

十束收拾好之后，两个人这么沉默了一会，温存过后的气息和周防点起的烟的气息安静地缠绕在一起。

周防突然开口，问出了完全超过十束想象的问题。  
“……如果……刚才那里，射进去的话，你会怀孕吗？”

十束猛地睁大眼睛，逃避式的转头，刚刚凉下来的肌肤又一次泛起粉红。

“十束，你是怎么想的。”  
十束知道了，即使他们身体交合，周防大概，也没有他所感觉到的那强烈的名为命运番的东西，一瞬间他在想，也许那就只是他一个人的命运。但是事情已经到了这一步了，他也不可能再说没什么。  
“……如果你想的话，我就是你的。”

但是你不是我的。  
十束在心里默念。

一个alpha可以标记多个omega，而且大部分并不会同自己omega结婚而是和更门当户对的女alpha成为夫妻。  
但是十束所想的，不是那样的现实的问题。

奇怪的是，他并没有觉得伤心，只是觉得“啊，是这样啊”的程度，而且反而感觉如释重负，心情轻松了不少。

想通了之后，疲惫涌上来，十束打了个哈欠，慢吞吞地穿好衣服。他爬下沙发关掉露营灯，房间霎时完全陷入黑暗。周防等了几分钟，见他没有回来的意思，叹气，丢掉手里的烟，大手一捞将他从地板上拖回到沙发上。

“诶——也太挤了吧……”  
“……你到底把我看成什么了。”  
“king就是king啊。”  
十束笑着说，一边这么说，一边回过身攀着周防的手臂，贴的更近了一些。深夜的空气透着凉气，但是两个人这样就不再感觉冷了，十束突然觉得很幸福，干脆手脚并用地挂到了周防的身上。

在他们既没有说一句“喜欢”，也没有交换一个吻的初夜之后的第二天，周防在生死关头，被石板选中，成为了“王”。

 

>>>  
无法被收容的火焰自周防的身上升腾而起，地上被火烧成焦黑一片，空气里飘荡着刺鼻的气味，不知道什么东西被点燃了冒出浓烟呛得人想流泪，在这一片狼藉中，犹如困兽的周防疲惫地说，“别过来，你会受伤的。”

然而十束毫不犹豫地走到那火焰的中心，抬起手，以拳碰触周防的掌心，说：“才不会受伤呢。”语气轻松得让人火大，感觉自己被小看了。

他的眼睛明亮坚定，说出的话也像是温柔的风。十束罕见地，附身抱住了那团像是要毁灭一切的火焰，火焰奇迹般的一瞬间全都消失了，一切归于风平浪静，只余下烧焦的味道还没有散去。

“十束，你……”

十束再抬起头时，他们所处的场景突然变了，火焰的痕迹霎时消失得一干二净，他们躺在干净整洁的床铺上，十束从他身上爬起来时还在笑，笑得没心没肺的，有温暖的光透过窗户投下来，打在十束的身上，把他露出来的白皙肌肤照得像是透明的，金属的项环随着他的动作反射着刺眼的光。

然后他开口，语气还是那不负责任的轻松语气，说的却是惊人的内容。  
“king，如果哪一天，你不想要被我拉住了……或者我无法拉住你了，就用你的火烧掉我吧。”

周防猛地睁开眼睛，从梦中清醒的瞬间宛如失重，再骤然降落地面，眼前是熟悉的空荡荡的房间。他不知道自己睡了多久，现在是什么时候，只觉得闷热烦躁呼吸困难，不过这种窒息的感觉对他来说如影随形，早就已经习惯了。

“……”  
周防转过头，映入眼帘的是刚来吠舞罗不久的小女孩担忧的脸，她没有说话，但是那双红色的大眼睛似乎在问他你很痛苦吗？周防轻轻地揉了揉她的头，也没有解释。小女孩垂下头，嘟囔了一句抱歉。

周防并不在乎自己的梦境被安娜窥探，但是隐约感觉安娜的道歉，另外有什么其他含义。

安娜也没有多说的意思，她跳下沙发，娇小的身形消失在了门外，然后传来了咔登咔登的下楼声音，周防抓抓睡乱了的头发，面无表情地回想着刚才的梦。

他早就习惯了阴魂不散的噩梦，自从成为王，就无数次地做着自己被火焰吞噬摧毁一切的梦，不如说，有十束出现并且阻止他这样做的，反倒可以说是个好梦了。

只是，十束有说过那样的话吗？

他放空了一会，什么都没有想起来，所以他想，那大概只是他以为十束会说的话罢了。

十束的温柔里偶尔就带着那么点强硬的意思，像是要挟一样，对他也对他体内的熔岩，似乎笃定他舍不得伤害自己，有恃无恐地大放厥词，然后他还真的没办法。

 

自周防成为王，也是自周防和十束结合，已经过去了很久。那之后他们的日子也过得兵荒马乱，一开始是三个人，然后逐渐多了很多氏族成员，吠舞罗就像是越燃越高的张狂火焰，一转眼就成为了一个有了相当规模的王盟。

以独特的身份，却可以和谐的成为这个暴力团体的干部的十束，在旁人看来是不可思议的人。虽然在外面偶有关于他和周防草薙关系的流言碎语恶意中伤，吠舞罗内部的人反而都不在意也不那么认为。对于大家来说，十束就是十束，如果加一个身份，就是赤之氏族的成员，他不属于任何人。

直白点说，他有着自己灵巧的活下去的方式，并不是依附于周防才能生存下去。

周防很明白，他如果想要干涉，就是过于傲慢。

只是那家伙未免，活的有一些太聪明了。

 

>>>  
两年前，周防刚刚成为王的时候，他们每一天都疲于应付各种各样的敌人——镇目町上残留的黑道与他们抢夺地盘，看不顺眼他们的其他超能力者也来挑衅。他的力量不安定，随时都可能把周遭变成一片火海影响到普通人，他们用了大半年时间才安定下来，那半年里十束和周防没有再发生什么，草薙也一直不知道他们曾经跨越了朋友的界线。

只是某一天，十束从外面回来的时候，就戴上了显眼的项环。面对瞠目结舌的草薙，只是稍微害羞了一小下，就理直气壮地说这是他的自保方式。

而周防无动于衷，只是看了看十束，注意到周防的视线，十束也回了个看不出任何情绪的笑容。

 

那一年，十束在夏天到来之前，就一直念着夏天要去海边要参加烟火大会还要拉着周防去祭典上跳舞。然而实际上那一年夏天，因为一个异能者帮派流串到附近，他们为了赶走那些人，什么都没有做成。一晃神就已经是晚夏，镰本的体重都开始慢慢恢复了，十束抱怨烟火大会的门票都买了结果就在同一天和那些家伙开战了真是太浪费了，再想看到可就要明年了。周防心想烟花有什么好看的，不就是炸药和发光剂燃起的火焰吗，但是十束那么遗憾的样子让他不爽，所以他说，喜欢就自己放好了。

那之后，又因为各种阴错阳差，演变成了二人的约会就是后话了。

 

晚夏的海风有点凉，正是涨潮的时间，一波又一波的海浪拍上岸，周防和十束在沙滩上漫无目的地散步。十束手里拿着手持安全烟花，烟花发出噼里啪啦的声音，炸药争先恐后地燃烧着留下彩色的火焰轨迹。周防想着这有趣吗，从十束手里分来一支盯着看了半天，一直到整支烧完，最后的火星在他手指前停下来，也没有品出什么有意思的地方。他一松手将剩下的隔热材质手柄弹出去，那柄在空中被周防点燃，轰的一下燃烧殆尽，什么都没有留下来。十束在边上很捧场的拍着手，周防瞬间觉得点燃手柄的自己蠢到家了，他又不是在表演给十束看。

“King你看这个～”

周防看到十束新点燃的烟花前端，有一只火焰蝴蝶在飞溅的花火里钻了出来，绕着烟花振翅飞舞，散落的火星和烟花的混在一起分不清楚，就像是在变漂亮的戏法。

周防看着那蝴蝶，也看着被这微光照亮的十束的笑容，十束的眼睛倒映着火蝴蝶红色的光，火蝴蝶打着转，那光点一跳一跳，流光暗转之间就像是十束想要对他说什么一样。十束也注意到周防的视线，收起了笑意，火蝴蝶无声地在空中四散成火星再消失，就像是散开的烟花。

 

然后周防向前走了一步，低下头将自己和十束的嘴唇重叠了，那柔软的触感是第一次，却又恍惚的觉得非常熟悉，这个人的唇就该是这样的。剩余的烟花掉到地面上，被不知不觉逼近的浪头打湿，成为了无法再被点燃的废品。丢了烟花的十束双手抓住周防的衣领，稍微踮起脚去回应周防的吻。

他们也没有什么技巧，只是一味地索求着对方。两个人一边用心脏品尝着陷入崩坏的快乐，一边用双唇交换着气息和唾液，呼吸的声音，心跳的声音，接吻的声音，这些全部交缠在一起。

“King，我们在这附近住下吧。”  
“啊。”

这不是什么气氛刚好被影响了，从只有两个人还决定要单独出来开始，周防也好十束也好就都没有打算回去。某种无需说明的默契，让他们就从这里选择继续了这段交缠的缘分。

 

周防伸出手去，摸了摸背对着他熟睡的十束左肩的印记，十束没有醒，也没有任何动作。

上一次他们在阴暗凌乱的废弃商铺里做爱，这一次在海边某间名字都没记住的陌生旅馆，明亮的灯光下对方的身体一览无遗。

周防的手指划过十束漂亮的蝴蝶骨，向上移去，触到沾着十束体温的项环，项环是十束定做的，同十束的脖颈严丝合缝，没有钥匙的话无从下手。

周防觉得这个项环很滑稽。当然不止周防这么想，这个世上大多数人都是这么想的，不管怎么说，那东西字面意义上的像狗的项圈。但是它的功能又刚好同狗项圈相反，那不是他被什么人锁住的证明，而是他拒绝被锁住的抗争。

他到底在和什么抗争。  
要周防自己承认那呼之欲出的答案，实在是有点不情愿。但是他还是很清楚的明白了，“十束拒绝被他标记”这件事。

这样的十束，却大言不惭地说，我是你的。

这家伙真是骗子。

 

>>>  
自从安娜到来之后，他们度过了一段相当和平的日子。一群大男人的团体里，突然出现的小女孩，改变了整个吠舞罗的气氛。虽然全员都没有照顾孩子的经验，但是他们所有人即使笨拙，也还是尽己所能地去照顾安娜。

对周防而言，安娜同其他的氏族成员相比是特别的。其他主动来加入吠舞罗的成员，只是通过了火焰的测试，他就分能力给那些人，虽然也有自己改变了这个人的人生的意识，但并不会有那么强烈的责任感。而面对安娜，在把他的火焰交给安娜的时候，他感觉到了仿佛要负担这个小鬼人生的沉重压力。

说到底，对别人的人生负责是怎么一回事呢。  
认为自己要对别人的人生负责，或许是另一种傲慢自负。

而十束和草薙则又是另一种不同，和其他主动来投奔的人不同，那两个人，是周防先伸出手去，没有做出任何说明，那两个人就选择握住了他的手碰触他的火焰。然后陪着他，卷进另一个怪奇世界，一起玩这滑稽的王盟游戏。

事实上，周防主动问过十束关于成番的事，在他们刚刚在一起不久之后就直接问了出来，他说十束你是怎么想的？和他们第一次的夜晚的提问一字不差。十束本来想敷衍过去，被周防一把拉回来，和自己四目相对。十束就一副没辙了的样子垂下头说king啊，那太沉重了啊。

“可能king完全不知道吧，被标记的omega如果被抛弃的话，就会虚弱至死——如果你标记了我，就要对我的人生负责。”

十束所说的周防好像明白又好像不明白。

“那太可怕了，king，无论对你还是我，都并不想这样吧？”

周防皱起眉头，十束所说的，他理解了，但是却突然觉得很痛苦，他想要占有十束的这份心情被十束所说的，如同一份累赘……或者说，是枷锁。

只是最近，周防偶尔会想，你不是已经是锁了吗？  
即使没有成番，你的分量不也已经沉重到足以让人因为在乎而痛苦的地步了吗，却说什么无论对你还是我，都并不想要这样。真是让人生气。

 

安娜在酒吧二楼住下之后，十束和周防再也没有在酒吧二楼做过什么出格的事，在附近开房的话，他们太过显眼，跑到太远的地方也很奇怪。所以如果想做的话，十束会跟周防回家。因为周防最近长期窝在吠舞罗的二楼，空旷的房子里根本没有多少生活的痕迹，他们过夜之后的第二天，连个早餐都做不出来。到了第二次，十束就有了经验，提前带着大包材料来这里，温存之后溜下床，鼓捣了一会就端出来了丰盛晚餐。吃饭时十束也消停不下来，以商场推销员的架势夸张地夸耀讲解自己做的东西，周防懒得附和他，就当没有听到，就在这叽叽喳喳的背景音里舀一勺汤尝了一下，意外的还挺不错。

“如果觉得不错的话，king可以夸夸我啊，比如，像个好妻子之类的。”  
“……”

周防面对十束的厚脸皮目瞪口呆，一抬头对上十束看好戏的表情，才知道自己又被十束耍了，他只是想看自己的微妙表情罢了。

十束玩够了之后，终于安静了下来。他们其实都不太适应两个人在这个地方独处，直说的话，就是他们都有一点介意“家”的氛围。十束会大大方方地说吠舞罗是个大家族，但绝对不会说想和周防组成私密的家族。

家到底是什么，成长环境与世人有些偏差的两个人都不太明白，说着要把吠舞罗变成随时可以回来的家的十束，也只是在模仿他人的行为模式，来给周防套上美丽又温暖的锁链。

没来由的，在这他和周防难得偷闲，安稳祥和的一刻，十束想起了初见安娜那一天所听到的沉重预言。

 

那个小女孩对他说，跟在那个人身边，你活不久。

 

其实他早就有这样的感觉了。他能感觉得到，在周防成为王的那一天起，他和周防之间，有了一道巨大的裂谷，他不明白周防看到了什么感受到了什么。唯一知道的是，如果自己执意跟过去，再这样一次次站在周防释放的火海中，总有一天会引火上身被燃烧殆尽，可是那又如何呢。

他喜欢身为王的周防，即使那给周防带来了痛苦，但是这样的周防让他痴迷得不得了，连他的孤独和挣扎也一起爱着。

周防就是他的命运，不在周防身边的选项，从来就没有。

 

>>>  
十束想，有件事说出来大概连草薙都不会相信，那就是他从来没有在发情期和周防做过爱。

理由，或者说，借口有很多。

比如持续两三天的发情期太危险，如果这期间发生了什么事他没办法及时处理，更不能独占周防那么长时间。比如更简单直白又有说服力的，就是他不想怀孕，他们的现状也不适合养育孩子。冠冕堂皇的说辞说起来一套又一套。

但是实际上，他不明说，周防也明白，他只是不想给周防和自己成番的机会。

 

自分化以来，每一个发情期十束都是在初期就靠抑制剂将冲动压下去，压制发情期的药物并不稳定，即使吃了药也会有不舒服的反应，而且长期服用会有抗药性，最终完全失效。之前十束乐观的想，就算有一天失效了，也总会有办法的。但是他发现和周防在一起之后，药效就开始越来越不稳定，食髓知味的身体变得没那么容易平复下来，最近一次，在用过药之后发情期只是变得相对短了一点，控制不住的身体又热又疼，几乎失去知觉，那是他第一次感觉到那种持久又无助的疼痛与难堪。

当时他感觉自己快要疯了，怀疑再不停止自己就会死去，崩溃的状态下，一度想要拨周防的电话喊他过来抚慰自己，最终却没有那么做。

清醒过来的时候，他想这无法自己做主的身体还真是让人无奈，苦思之后，他选择了同草薙商量，将草薙单独约到了外面的居酒屋。

然后就同十束想象的一样，草薙露出了夸张的难以置信的表情。明白十束在说什么之后，以手扶额，一时不知道执着的十束，与长久放任十束这么做忍耐着的周防哪一边比较让人佩服。

“听了你说的，我觉得尊有点可怜。”  
“诶？是吗？我觉得我比较辛苦啊。”  
“那是因为你是白痴。”  
草薙指责的毫不客气。

十束垂下视线，看着眼前的碗碟和杯子里的酒，沉思了片刻，又坚定地抬起头。  
“草薙哥，帮我去弄更厉害的药来试试吧，直接注射的那种……你有办法的吧？”

“我看你是疯了，我给你搞这种东西，尊知道了会生气的。”

十束所说的，通过不正规的渠道才能得到的药物，比起抑制剂，更像是会让人上瘾的毒品。简单点说，在效果显著的同时让人产生依赖性，并且长期使用会破坏激素平衡。

“……嗯，不让king知道就行了嘛。”

“十束，你就不能借这个机会……和尊……那家伙基本上很靠得住，你成为他的omega不是能更方便的去看住他吗？抱歉，我说的太多了……但是我不能答应你。”

草薙大概也嫌自己烦了，和十束不同，他不擅长插手别人感情的事情。居酒屋里人声嘈杂，酒气和饭菜的香气混着透过帘子飘进来，外面的世界那么热闹，他们这却气氛凝重得食不知味。

十束想，搞得这么沉重都是自己的错，给草薙添这么多麻烦实在太抱歉了。

但是选择更简单的活法，会带来的可能是另一种错。

他真的很害怕如果他们结成番，自己的存在对周防变得太过重要——而那个变得更重要的他没办法和King长长久久的在一起——这是那个有着感应能力的小女孩，亲口对他说的预言，也是他长久以来模模糊糊有的预感。

 

——“命运”之类的东西，是谁决定的呢。

 

闪着寒光的刀子，戳向十束脖子上的项环的锁孔，然后被转动，金属和刀刃摩擦发出刺耳的声音。十束想要扭动身体躲开刀尖，但是被反剪双臂，头又被牢牢抓住的情况下完全使不上力气。刚才为了逃脱虚张声势时已经用过能力，现在身体完全处于疲惫状态。大概是觉得到了这个地步，依然用冷淡的眼神看着自己的十束很烦，其中一个人一边说着你又在打什么鬼主意一边凶狠地对着他的太阳穴招呼了一下。

比起被击打的晕眩和钝痛，尖锐的刀子划过脖颈的痛感来的更鲜明强烈，锋利的刀尖从脖颈划到到耳后，鲜血涌出来，瞬间染红了项环和衣领。十束的视线变得模糊，但是他的意识还出奇的清醒，猜到了是因为身体晃动刀尖弹了出来。他连疼都没来得及喊就又被同样方式划下了第二刀，这一次倒是不深，仅仅划破皮的程度，却顺势挑断了他后颈几缕发丝，断发和着血落在地上，再之后，他就数不清楚了，大脑因为失血而越来越迟钝，只是感觉刀伤火辣辣的痛。

这些人比起杀了十束，更想以标记他的方式来侮辱他和他身后的吠舞罗，但是如果十束就因为失血过多死亡他们似乎也并不是很在意。

“这家伙太麻烦了。”  
“要不标记就算了，先上了再说。”  
“万一干到一半死了怎么办？我可没有那样的特殊兴趣。”

暂停加害之后，头顶传来的下流对话像是从很远的地方传过来的，十束视线里，那几个人的身形都在重影摇晃，十束觉得一阵反胃，用手肘撑着身体坐起来，捂着血流不止的侧颈，一点点向墙边挪去，后背靠上了仓库里堆积的广告布料，不远的地方还有几桶喷绘用的颜料。

在被抓住之前，十束已经好好的将求救信息发出去了，只要能拖延时间总会得救的，但听到那些话时，即使是十束，也要没法冷静了。

在那些人注意到十束的行动，想要把他抓回去的同时，十束将体内仅剩的力量汇聚于指尖，抓住了身后货物的边缘，火焰自他手心爬上了布料，易燃的布料和颜料转眼就连成了一片火海，地面上的电线也跟着发出爆炸的声音，呛人的浓烟顺着开着的窗户向外涌。

那几个人害怕被烧伤骂骂咧咧的向后退。十束想自己得趁这个机会跑出去，撑着地摇摇晃晃地站起身来，但是却头重脚轻，走了没几步，就像断了线一样彻底失去了意识。

 

>>>  
十束悄悄向床边瞟了一眼周防阴沉的脸，拉起被子将身体向里缩了缩。

单人病房里的两个人，在十束醒来之后还没正经对话过。十束醒来之后就是听护士说了一大堆注意事项，又被草薙唠叨了一顿。所幸的是在他们赶到之前，就有普通人发现了火情及时报警，否则他怕是要被自己的能力害死——当然不是被火烧伤，十束是不会被烧伤的，是因为晕在火场附近，吸入浓烟一氧化碳中毒，说出去简直丢人到家。

听着这些的时候，十束就装的很乖的样子附和两声，他现在嗓子嘶哑，不能多说话。草薙也不是真生气，说完他晕倒之后都发生了什么，下面的人已经找到了犯人藏身的地方准备去烧了他们，态度就缓和了下来，只是末了给十束丢了个炸弹。

“之前你找我说的那件事，我告诉尊了，接下来你自己解释吧。”

十束想哎呀草薙哥真是不讲义气，就这么把他卖了，但是事到如今说什么也没有用了，草薙会去告诉尊的可能性他也早就料到了。

——然后就变成了眼前的情况了。

在周防开口之前，十束已经想好了三套以上的不同支线回应，他很有把握把自己的一切行为解释得无可指摘，但是周防却比起提问，先动了手。周防摸了十束被缠了几圈纱布的脖子，十束觉得有点疼，抽了口气，说你做什么？一张嘴的声音沙哑得吓人，嗓子里刺痛不已。

“很久没见到了，你在我面前不戴项环。”

周防的语气意外的平静，十束却能感觉得到，周防体内的火焰在汹涌波动，虽然十束没能见到，他也能猜到自己害周防发了一次火，而那是他最讨厌的事情。十束没说话，抬起手，抓住周防的手腕，他感觉周防的体温高得要把他烫伤了，收起了一切杂念，去感应周防体内的热度。

“……我在这里哦。”  
十束突然觉得很难过，因为周防在为了他情绪波动。

“……不要生我的气啊，king。”  
嘶哑的声音听起来就像是哭泣一样。

 

为了安全起见，十束住院了一个星期，期间好好的进行了持续动态监测，到了最后几天十束已经和附近病房的人都混熟了，草薙抽空带安娜来看他时，他倒在乐呵呵的和隔壁小妹妹一起画填色画，甚至厚脸皮的蹭了甜点，理直气壮的说自己需要吃点甜的补脑子。如果不是脖子上纱布都没拆，真是一点都看不出来是个病人。

到出院为止，几乎天天都有吠舞罗的人登门探病，但是周防一直没有再来过。迟钝如八田都嘟囔了一句尊哥为什么都不过来，十束倒表现得完全不在意，三言两句岔开话题，仗病欺人捉弄八田给自己跑腿。

在十束出院的那天，和十束料想的一样，他才刚踏出医院的门，就被突然出现的周防不容反驳的拐走了。

为了交代行踪不引起混乱，十束和草薙通了个电话，在电话里欢快地说哎呀哎呀我只是被生气的野兽关进巢穴里了……没事没事总会有办法的……这可是金屋藏娇哎king难得这么浪漫不是吗。旁听了电话全程的周防脸色精彩异常，终于不耐烦地抢下电话挂断了，挂了电话后喊了声十束，还什么都没说，就看到十束抱着膝盖坐在床上，一副了然的表情淡然地看着他。

“我哪都不去，king。”

虽然世人角度上来说他们都是超能力者，但是周防偶尔怀疑十束还另外有针对自己的读心术。

“不过，我真的没事的……那个时候，我只是生气，并没有害怕，因为我知道就算真的被他们临时标记，我也是king的，因为这是命运。”

周防皱起眉，他不能理解十束所说的命运是什么，但是十束说的那么笃定，意外的很有说服力。

“我一直拒绝king，也是因为我希望这只是我一个人的命运就好。”

像是想起了什么，十束露出了温柔又略显苦涩的笑容。

“我啊，绝对比king想象的更爱你。”

 

感觉到房间里异常的信息素气息，周防推开卧室的门，十束睡得正沉，完全没有注意到他出现。周防还没靠近就感觉到一阵强烈得不像是十束能发出来的信息素味道，浓郁得让他也跟着心跳加快，无法冷静下来。

睡梦中的十束就像发烧一样脸色潮红，额头渗出一层虚汗，被打湿的刘海凌乱地贴在额头上，周防手掌覆上十束的脸颊，十束的体温也高于平时。

“十束，醒醒。”

十束没有睁开眼睛，喉咙里发出像猫一样的咕噜噜的声音，像是对被打扰睡眠不满。周防见十束醒不过来，干脆不再叫他，附身吻住十束大概是因为呼吸困难微张的唇，舌头一下子钻进温热的口腔中。十束没有清醒，但乖乖地张开了唇，回应周防的掠夺行为，他没有什么知觉，接触也只是麻麻的感觉。就这样直到感觉无法呼吸，才一下从迷迷糊糊的状态猛地清醒过来。

“king？！”

周防没有停下来，舌尖舔过在十束还贴着纱布的脖颈，药水的味道和信息素的味道混在一起，又诡异又让人兴奋，他咬了咬十束的耳垂，感觉到身下的人全身紧绷颤抖，像是想要逃走却被狮子牢牢按住动弹不得的小鹿。

被周防的信息素包围的十束，感觉自己毫无抵抗之力，当然他早就知道会这样的，就是因为知道才一直不肯让周防见到自己发情期的样子。只是被稍微碰了碰，十束已经抑制不住，发出浅浅的呻吟声。因为发情，他的脑袋一片混沌，反应都有些迟缓，直到周防的手碰到他的腰，才跟上事态发展。因为他一直都在拒绝周防的标记，即使已经明白就是会变成这样，依然下意识抓住周防的手臂，一张嘴想说什么，却不知道是因为太害怕还是激动，眼角渗出了泪水一直洇到发间。

被十束清香的信息素引诱着，一起陷入发情状态的周防，显然不会再给十束反悔的机会了。周防掰开十束抓着自己的手指，直接将十束的双手抓住按在头顶上，看着身下的人满面潮红，泪眼朦胧的样子，忽然停顿了一下，就放开了十束的手，不自在地说：

“……哭什么？别搞得被欺负一样，你也该准备好了吧。”

“king真是坏心眼……稍微体谅一下我的心情啊……”

周防也觉得他应该在这时候说一点好听的话，比如给十束个足够分量承诺，但是他完全不会说情话，下意识说出来的话也听起来更像是不讲理的索求。

“你以前说过，只要我想的话，你就是我的……是你先选择我的吧？”

十束抬手擦掉了扫兴的眼泪，终于稍微整理好自己复杂的情绪。他深深呼吸，感觉空气里满是周防的气息，强大的让人安心的气息，将他整个包裹。

“嗯，我的确说过呢，是我先喜欢上king的……也是我先引诱king的……觉得我沉重吗？”  
“…………我不是那个意思。”  
“我也不是哦，king，如果你说我是沉重的存在，我会很开心的。”

沉重？周防的手放在十束的胸口，感觉身下的身躯是那样的脆弱，他一用力就能折断。

他第一次见到十束的时候，十束还是个发育不良的小孩子，因为营养不良，看起来比实际年龄还要小两三岁的样子。十束比起那时成长了不少，那时的十束细胳膊细腿的模样，他是真的毫无邪念，甚至没意识到十束是个omega。而眼前的十束虽然纤细依旧，但是却逐渐出落成了足以撩动他欲火焚身的曼丽身姿。

周防的手指撩起十束柔软的长发，露出脖子上的伤口，手指轻轻地抚摸上去，深浅不一的数条伤疤，最长的一条划到了耳后，划的深的地方还贴着纱布，浅的地方则已经开始结深红的疤。

好奇怪。

一方面他觉得十束看起来是那么脆弱易折，轻飘飘的似乎抓也抓不住，另一方面，他又觉得十束好沉重，只要想到十束的存在，就觉得那是某种锁着自己的，让自己痛苦的东西。

就像是命运。  
他们是命中注定要这么纠缠的。

这个念头让他觉得很烦，他不喜欢命运这样的词，听起来就好像所做的一切都是规定好的，不是自己意志做出的决定，全部的挣扎也都没有意义。

可是，如果这真的是命运，其实又没有那么讨厌，要比喻的话是糖果一样的味道，是欲罢不能的甜。

 

“king？”

十束感觉到周防身体里的火焰在波动，强大的压迫感居高临下地降下来。十束呆呆地看了周防几秒，突然明白了那是连着他们的线的另一头被用力的扯动了的感觉。强烈的情欲冲击着十束的四肢百骸，而周防就是他唯一的解药。他只要一想到周防想对他做什么，就感觉腰腹一阵酸软，身体失控般地难耐。

十束半撑起身体，喘着气，抓着对突然感应到命运番而露出了困惑表情的周防放在自己身上的手用力按，紧紧地压着他因发情而胀痛的胸部，隔着一层家居服，周防感觉到十束的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏。然后十束抓着他的手向下移，划过腰腹，停在十束双腿之间，那里已经被淫液打湿了一大片。

“我这里好疼……好难受……想要king进来……帮帮我……”  
陷入发情期时，情欲的累积无处释放，得不到满足，就会转化成强烈的生理性的疼痛。这是先天缺陷，是作为一个omega可悲的地方，但是被十束这样从嘴里说出来，就完全只是引诱的效果。

“十束……”  
“哈哈，这不是king想要的吗？……king想要我吧？想毫无顾忌进到我身体的最里面吧？”  
“你这家伙的羞耻心呢。”  
“其实我可是很害羞的呢……我大概……不会有比现在更丢人的时候了。”

一边说着，十束一边脱下了上衣，露出不自然地挺立着的胸部，颤颤巍巍地的乳头红肿发胀，就像是发育了一样。他白皙纤细的身体因为情欲染上漂亮的淡粉色，周防用力揽住他的腰拉他过来再次亲吻。一边亲吻一边剥下十束湿了大片的睡裤，还没被碰过的小穴已经分泌出一股一股的爱液，这幅身体现在在急切的需求被填满。

那些复杂的情绪，就这样输给了欲望和本能，也许这也是所谓的命运的牵连。

 

>>>  
事前准备完全没有必要，十束已经完全迫不及待，周防也没耐心再多试探了，他早就被十束的信息素搅得失去理智，多余的爱抚是对两个人的折磨。周防拉开十束的双腿，让十束抬高臀部，将泛着水光的小穴完全暴露在自己面前。意识到周防能把自己看得一清二楚，十束的穴口紧张地收缩了几下，又是一股粘液不受控制地流出来。周防倾身，将粗大的肉棒对准湿淋淋的穴口，猛一用力，直插到底。

周防一插进去，十束的身体就像是高潮一样痉挛，他从没感受过这么强烈的体验，周防也没见过他这么快就变成这样子，柔软的内壁挤压着他坚硬的肉棒，夹得他舒爽无比。

“哈啊……好热……再、再多一点……”

周防忍耐着咬牙的表情让十束着迷不已，他摆着腰，主动磨蹭着体内的巨物。周防用力按住意乱情迷的十束，一开始动作就毫无保留，重重地顶了几十下，直接攻击十束体内的敏感点，十束直接被送上了高潮，射出来的瞬间发出哭泣一样的叫声，精液飞溅到他自己胸口，身体也跟着瘫软下来，若不是被周防扶着，双腿都挂不住。

周防根本没给十束品味高潮的间隙，没有停滞，就直接再次发起猛攻。十束双手抓住床单，无助地仰着头大口呼吸，发情期的身体敏感得要命，没一会就再次变得饥渴，细细密密地绞着周防的分身。他不知道这样的交合的尽头在哪，也不知道要做多少次才能平息，失控的感觉又新鲜又恐怖。

周防也感觉到了十束的不一样，这么快就被操到射，然后又像完全没有去过一样渴求他的体验可不多见。

从他们相连的地方，热度一波一波汹涌地烧遍全身，每一下挺动，都搅得粘液发出咕啾咕啾的声音。十束毫不掩饰的呻吟，声音甜腻又放肆，被汗打湿的发丝凌乱地黏在脸颊上，双手无力地攀上周防的背，那手心也是发烫的，温热的肌肤相贴，就像是要一起燃烧起来了，明明已经合为一体，却还想要更深的感受对方。

“好厉害……king……  
十束嘟囔着，声音沙哑，气喘吁吁的，还带着一点哭腔。不知不觉间他的眼角又湿润了，但是这一次完全是因为承受不住快感。周防用拇指抿去他眼角的生理性泪水，粗糙的手指蹭过细嫩的皮肤，给了十束一种无法言明的安心感。

“我进去了……”  
周防微喘着开口，低沉的声音在耳边响起，十束抱着周防的手臂抖了一下，然后将周防抱得更紧。

在做爱的时候向来不喜欢说话，连询问十束的感受都懒得开口，与其说是他对自己的能力有自信，不如说是十束快乐与否表现出来得都太露骨，一看就知道了。但这次他先给了十束提醒。

稍微变换一点角度，周防用力挺腰，重重的顶到了十束体内现在最敏感的那块软肉，生殖腔的入口，充血的那里在之前的交合时被擦过都会让十束颤栗不已，被直接顶撞的瞬间，快感如同灭顶，十束感觉整个下半身酸软发麻，尖锐的刺激直冲到大脑，四肢胡乱扭动着把周防抱得更紧。

“啊……哈啊……king……king……”  
“……十束……忍一下。”

周防难得安抚起了十束，大手压着十束的腿根让他不要乱动，继续一下一下顶在刚才的地方，生殖腔入口的软肉终于彻底被征服，打开了更深更隐秘的入口，吐出一大团温热的粘稠体液，迎接想要侵犯进来的性器。

连绵不绝的快感让十束抖个不停，牙齿发出细小的碰撞声，周防为了让他放松，像只大猫一样蹭了蹭他的脸颊和脖颈，在十束的锁骨附近轻轻亲吻啃咬，感觉十束抖得没那么厉害之后，坚定地将自己蓄势待发的灼热性器一寸一寸顶进了生殖腔内。

敏感的器官被第一次开发，一被侵入就紧紧缩紧了入口，十束有一瞬间感觉仿佛失去知觉，再恢复知觉的时候，又是鲜明的被侵犯感。他感觉快要疯了，周防却没这么简单放过他的打算，巨大的龟头用力分开紧缩的软肉，一直填满了整个生殖腔。强烈如潮水的快感让十束哭叫着抓紧周防的肩膀，指甲在周防坚实的肌肉上抓出一条条白印。

周防完全不在乎这点疼痛，甚至完全没有感觉到，插进生殖腔的感觉爽得他头皮发麻，只想尽情占据十束的每一寸。抽插的动作又凶狠又粗暴，敏感脆弱的生殖腔入口渐渐变得不再寸步难行，湿滑高热的甬道蠕动着，反而像是要把肉棒吸进去一样。

 

周防将十束翻了个身，让十束摆出跪爬着的姿势，被使用过度的小穴流出淫糜的透明体液，随着十束的动作滴在床单上。周防扶着他的腰向后拉，朝着自己的性器压下，将粗大的肉棒一点点吞回体内，然后再猛地倾身，直接挤开压过来的肠壁。

周防随意顶弄了几下就再次找到已经打开的生殖腔入口，径直捅到底，这个姿势插入得更深，囊袋拍打到屁股上发出拍肉声，还能感觉到耻毛也摩擦着穴口。十束没有撑住身体力气，膝盖和手肘都在发抖，他伏下身，脸颊贴到床上，大口大口地喘着，口水流出来弄湿了一块床单也顾不上。

“好深……呜……king……好深啊……”

因为太过刺激，口水和生理性泪水糊了十束一脸，正如他事前所说，这大概是他最丢脸的时刻了。他觉得好辛苦，但是被占有的快乐也是真实的。欲望被填满的感觉，被自己喜欢的这个身躯征服的感觉实在太棒了。

十束的前端完全没有被碰触过，却又一次抬起头，随着周防一次次的冲撞渗出粘液。十束知道自己现在有多么淫荡，但是那有什么关系呢，他的理性早就被快感打败了，何况那是周防带给他的至高快乐。周防一抽出去他的生殖腔入口就绞紧，拼命挽留着粗热的肉棒。胸口随着身体的摇晃和床单摩擦，碾压到乳晕里，有点痛但是这痛感也转换为快感。承受着太猛烈的性爱的十束已经除了情欲都什么感觉不到了。

从后方进入的姿势就像是原始又粗野的野兽的野合，被狩猎的雌兽跪伏下身摇晃着身体，承受着身后雄兽的猛烈进攻。周防兴奋地欣赏着自己的猎物被自己征服的样子，大张的白皙双腿间嵌着自己的紫红色性器，每一次交合都带出淫糜汁液，小穴被撑到褶皱都扯平，穴口红肿一片，还在不知满足地拼命收缩想吃下更多。十束难受地摇着头，也摇晃着屁股，希望能加剧摩擦快一点送他上高潮。

“……不行了……我要坏掉了……”  
周防附身亲吻十束的后背，手指摸着他的骨骼肌肤，一点点描绘过去，嘴唇用力吸吮出吻痕，在碰到吠舞罗的标记时稍微停顿了一下，又突然用力咬了下去，尖锐的犬齿刺破了细嫩的肌肤，血腥味一下占据了周防的口腔。十束仰头惊叫出声，那叫声也说不清是痛苦还是快乐。

周防没有停下来，继续向上亲吻，板着十束身体让他凑近一些，然后撩开十束的栗色碎发，终于露出毫无防备的后颈，他像是准备食用猎物一样磨了磨牙，然后张口咬住那块十束暴露给他的性腺。虽然十束受伤的地方是侧颈但是咬这里时也会扯动伤口，十束痛得一抖，但是性腺被咬住的刺激感马上就掩盖了痛感。

最后几下周防完全是毫无章法，只是一味将自己送到生殖腔的最深处，在那里抵死摩擦了十几下之后，终于达到临界点，性器在生殖腔里猛烈地跳动着。周防用力咬破了十束后颈的性腺，将自己的信息素和精液同时注入了十束的体内。

十束感觉一阵刺痛，生殖腔猛烈的收缩，被彻底占有了的感觉太过鲜明，直接将他也推上了高潮的巅峰，头脑一片空白，全身都是软的。周防没有和他分开，反而紧紧抱住他，胸膛贴着他光裸的脊背，随着心跳和呼吸颤动，温度像是要把他烫伤。还没完全软下去的性器的堵在生殖腔的入口，不让精液流出来。

他能感觉到自己的体内那名为番的锁在成形，命运之番的结合无比顺利，毫无障碍的就成了结，有什么东西模模糊糊地改变了，在他身体里盘踞扎根，从此给他戴上枷锁。

 

“把我变成你的，king满意了吗？”  
“……你没有什么话想对我解释吗？”

“哎呀——我也只是隐约有king是我的命运番的感觉，并没有确定啊。”十束眼珠一转，抵赖的话张口就来，“而且king，如果这不是双向的，或者我搞错了，就太羞耻了吧，我想保密不行吗？”

看着周防一脸看你还能胡说八道什么的低气压表情，十束噤声，决定换个方式解决困境。他从周防的怀里爬出来，手掌抚上周防结实的腰腹，色情地向下摸去。

“再来一次吧，king。发情期可是要持续很长时间的——而且命运番不就是这种东西。”

十束跨坐到周防身上，一动作修长的双腿就和周防的身体摩擦。周防手扶上十束的腰，柔软有弹性的薄薄的肌肉包裹着纤弱的骨架，这温热身体里有为他而生的精巧构造，真是不可思议。十束洁白的胸膛浮着一层虚汗，情欲点染的脸异常妖媚。空气里洋溢着只属于他一个人的苦涩香气，十束展露着自己的全部，夺走他的五感。

所谓的命运番，无法控制的被对方吸引，在感情之前，已经开始渴求对方肉体，会被性欲冲昏头想抛掉一切理智和对方结合的这种特殊关系。但是，如果能切实的爱上对方的话，也是公认的最稳定的关系。是危险的火种，也可能是最安逸的归处。

 

好麻烦。这家伙果然很沉重。

不可否认的，周防闪过了这样的念头，但是并不后悔，这样占有十束，也被十束牵着的感觉，切实的彼此占有的充实感，扫掉了一直以来的烦躁不安。

说到底自己只是想把这个人完全占有，有了身体还想要心，然而心是难以捉摸的东西，只好又回归到有形的摸得到的身体，只是这么简单的事情。这样的寻求什么的自己矛盾又可笑，可这幅身躯在他的手里太过轻盈，所以即使十束一遍一遍的说着我是你的，也害怕他突然飞到哪里去。

“十束。”  
“嗯？”  
“留在我身边。”

十束停顿了一下，没有立刻回答，想了想，忽然露出一个灿烂的笑容，声音轻快地说：

“我一生都会在king的身边哦。”

 

>>>  
“草薙哥，之前提过的那个，我大概没事了。”  
“嗯……我知道啊，因为我感觉不到你的信息素了，就猜尊终于成功把你标记了吧，可喜可贺可喜可贺。”

被十束搭话的草薙，一边苦着脸算HOMRA的流水明细，一边头也不抬地回应十束。听到这样的回复，纵使是一向风轻云淡的十束也一时结舌。

虽然被人标记就是这么回事，但是从草薙嘴里说出来还真是有点羞耻。

“这是好事啊，要不晚上煮个红豆饭吧？安娜应该也会喜欢。”  
“诶——草薙哥不要拿我寻开心了，而且什么红豆饭，你是传统的老妈吗。”  
“这是对我终于不用看着你们胃疼，还要时不时被波及到的庆祝仪式。”

完全没料到要被草薙这样挖苦一段的十束，面红耳赤地转过头去，看到身边的小女孩清澈的大眼睛正看着自己，突然又觉得更加不好意思起来。

“啊真是的……草薙哥你在安娜面前说什么呢，安娜，可不要变成这样讨厌的大人啊。”

安娜可爱地歪歪头，头饰随着她的动作轻飘飘地晃了晃，然后说出了和稚嫩童声完全不搭的话。  
“多多良和尊……会结婚吗？”

……已经晚了吗？十束苦笑。

“嗯……会不会呢？哈哈，总感觉一本正经去区役所这种事不适合king啊……但是哪一天突然宣布已经提交婚姻届的可能性也是有的！比如奉子……痛！”  
“你才是，都说什么呢！”

草薙隔着吧台对发表乱七八糟的发言十束头敲了一下。十束捂着头，偷偷地笑起来，视线余光里看到安娜依然在盯着自己看，认真的直视着自己的脸，是熟悉的，想要从自己身上“看到”什么的神情。

“安娜，我没事的哦。”  
十束的声音很轻，但是语气笃定，柔软又足以让人放松身心，不自觉就被他感染去相信他的话。

和周防成番之后，十束改变了想法，他开始想要在和周防的感情上也倾尽全力，不留遗憾的活下去。

未来会怎样谁知道呢，能回避糟糕的结局，还是如他和周防的关系一样是躲不开的命运，十束觉得都不重要了。

人与人之间，即使经过再美丽的相遇相知，也总有一天要分别，那一天是明天，还是几十年后，其实也没有什么太大区别。

如果不做自己想做的事，迎来终局的那一天后悔才是得不偿失。

 

——“我会尽量选择不让自己后悔的人生的，所以……”  
十束悄悄将手指竖到唇前，比了个嘘的手势。

 

END


End file.
